


up we go

by herzen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzen/pseuds/herzen
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao are on Seokmin duty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set after the boom boom showcase. i rewatched dk cry and got sad :( all the happiness for u, lil sunshine

Seungkwan calls out, "Keep him away from me!", already latching himself onto an oblivious Wonwoo’s side. Wonwoo startles at the weight, but he tucks Seungkwan under his arm automatically, an act so natural it almost seems practiced. From the other side of the room Minghao yells back, "Got it!"

Seungkwan meant him, as in Lee Seokmin, who has yet to disentangle himself from Jeonghan's tight hold. Already Mingyu can see Seungkwan tearing up, though, even as he subtly swipes at his eyes with the sleeve of Wonwoo's sweater. Wonwoo spots Vernon dozing off in the corner and makes a beeline for him, Seungkwan in tow.

Mingyu takes a step to follow them, stops, and turns to go to Seokmin's side instead. Minghao moves a step when he approaches, lets him get near Seokmin enough to see the damage. Jeonghan's still comforting the poor guy, a hand squeezing his nape. Seungcheol hovers by his side, expression grim. Jihoon's beside him, equally tense and unsure of what to do.

It’s only ever amusing during the first few minutes, Seokmin crying. Any longer than that and the atmosphere drops, the worry skyrockets.

"I'll stop now," is Seokmin's muffled and wet announcement, but unlike his hundred other promises for a while now, this time he actually raises his head from Jeonghan’s now wet shoulder, his shaking now just a slight trembling, unseen if you weren't looking hard enough. "Sorry, hyung.”

Jeonghan snorts and dabs at Seokmin's wet face with the tissue in his hand.

"You okay, man?" Mingyu finds himself asking, after searching the labyrinth inside for the right words to say. There's a lump forming in his throat, unyielding.

Seokmin sniffles, turning his red eyes from Jeonghan's face to Mingyu's. "I think so, yeah," he mutters tiredly, voice hoarse, and the rawness there is heartbreaking, the way he smiles afterwards even as more tears spill even more so.

"Cool," Mingyu grins back anyway, the lump now heavier, more painful.

 

*

 

In the dorms Seungkwan starts crying himself. Seungcheol sees him sobbing in front of the TV and calls out, "Who let Seungkwannie near Seokmin?” except everybody already knows the answer: nobody. On the ride home they made sure Seokmin was a good 5-members away from Seungkwan, never letting them see eye to eye. Comforting Seokmin is one thing, but comforting _both of them_ , not to mention at the same time? That’s another thing completely. Seokmin went straight to his room the moment they stepped into the dorm; Soonyoung had followed, and nobody’s gone out ever since.

"I'm not crying," Seungkwan says seriously. The tear tracks on his cheeks say otherwise.

"Good grief," Jeonghan sighs, but Mingyu knows the exasperation in his voice is for show. He pulls Seungkwan into his chest, squeezing him tight. "Stop making my babies cry,"

From the other side of the room Chan tenses up, a habit.

"My methods aren't working," Soonyoung explains when he arrives from Seokmin's room, looking terrible himself. "He's way too down to be talked to right now.”

"Let's leave him be for now," Seungcheol tells them solemnly. He casts an eye to where Seungkwan's rubbing his eyes with repeated _I'm okay I'm okay_ s. Normally Seungcheol would talk to Seokmin himself, but it's not like he hasn't tried. Days counting to their comeback and this isn't the first time it's happened. It gets harder to keep track of who's crying and who's not, these days. Mingyu can see the exhaustion in Seungcheol's body language, the slouch of his shoulders, the indecisiveness in his eyes. "He'll talk when he can.”

Soonyoung nods and lets gravity take over, plopping down on the space next to Jeonghan on the floor.

From the kitchen Junhui yells, “Dinner’s ready!” Mingyu turns to the voice and sees Minghao discreetly making his way to Seokmin’s room.

 

*

 

Inside Seokmin's busy peeling oranges with Minghao on the floor. He looks up as Mingyu enters. Hours later and still, traces of his earlier breakdown are there. Mingyu zooms in on them like a predator locating prey: the tired eyes, the red nose. It should be funny, if not for the somber meaning they bring with them.

"Am I being thrown out of this room?" he asks with a tired smile. Minghao hands him a peeled piece with a soft _Aah_.

Mingyu shakes his head. "Seungkwannie's staying with Jeonghan-hyung.”

"Oh," Seokmin says, eyes already downcast. Minghao sees and visibly quickens his orange-peeling. In no time at all he's got another one ready to feed Seokmin with, and Mingyu understands this, has gone through this more times than he can count, the need to keep Seokmin's mood up. He's so fucking hopeless otherwise; sucks the happiness out of you with one sad glance, you’d think you're the one with the insecurity problems.

"I asked them if we could sleep here," Mingyu sweeps a hand towards Minghao. "You can't kick us out.”

Seokmin finishes chewing before he gives them a grin. "I won’t."

 

*

 

Mingyu wakes to Minghao's panicked, but gentle shaking, different from the usual harsh earthquakes he does when Mingyu's passed out and unwilling to rouse. "Seokminnie's gone out.”

Mingyu wants to _cry_. "Give me a minute.”

Outside it's so fucking cold the wind cuts through their jackets and lets the chill in, settling against their skin. Minghao huddles close as they walk, wrapping an arm around his.

Seokmin's seated on the corner of the street, alone.

"Ya!" Mingyu says loud enough to be heard, and Seokmin starts, jumping a little at his voice. They speed towards him with resolve now that he’s located, freezing wind cutting through their cheeks be damned.

"Let's go back inside," Minghao says gently, once they’re near enough. He lets go of Mingyu’s arm and reaches out, palm up. Under the streetlight his hand is red from the cold. Mingyu stares at it, and something inside his chest constricts, and then stops.

"In the cold my tears dry faster," Seokmin deadpans, and it shouldn't be funny, but it _is_ , shit. It’s funny but it’s sad and _fuck_ —Mingyu sniffles and is horrified at the speed wetness fills his eyes, the lump in his throat back with renewed stubbornness. He turns his face to the side, blinks the tears away.

"Cry inside," Minghao commands, tone serious. Mingyu turns back to shoot him a look, but there's no heat in him, just genuine concern.

"Okay," Seokmin mumbles, reaches for Minghao’s unmoving hand, and lets himself get pulled up.

 

*

 

He settles against Minghao on the other bed, completely still. Minghao's got an iron grip around his torso lest he tries leaving again, and he falls asleep like that, spooning Seokmin from behind, a leg thrown over Seokmin's for added measure.

“Mingyu."

"Yeah?"

"It's warm here. Join us,”

The only reason Minghao and Seokmin even fit together like that is because Minghao’s skinny; add Mingyu in and they wouldn’t fit.

Mingyu snorts. "No, thank you.”

Seokmin sniffles. Mingyu searches his face in the dark, already on high alert. He's got all night to keep Seokmin from slipping into his own insecurities, and hell if he isn't going to do just the fuck that. Yeah, sure, he isn't Soonyoung who's grown a talent for shit like this after years of doing it, but it's not like he isn't able to, if he tried hard enough.

But Seokmin isn't crying, Mingyu realises once he's located his eyes. Funny how your eyes get used to the dark when you want it to and it's as if you've always been able to see everything in the shadows. Seokmin stares back at him, eyes bright, and Mingyu wonders how he never noticed.

"You okay now?" Mingyu asks, and it's a dumb thing to do, ask the best question to get a person crying again. Except Seokmin doesn't do that, thank god.

Instead he exhales bodily, burrowing further into Minghao’s embrace. ”I will be," Seokmin whispers. He shoots Mingyu with a smile that looks a little bit happy, for once. "Thanks, Mingyu.”

Mingyu squints at him, unbelieving. When Seokmin finally falls asleep Mingyu is still awake, waiting for it to start again, the nightmares. They don't come. The lump finally disintegrates, and Mingyu lets himself succumb to sleep.

(Next he wakes, they're okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> alskjdhas nothing happens, rly. sorry etc etc


End file.
